


Asleep in Your Arms

by KayleeTheBrave



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeTheBrave/pseuds/KayleeTheBrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus go to bed after a long day.<br/>Lots of "you should get some rest" and "Love you too. Good night." lines. Just some sweet fluff I wrote on my phone while falling asleep myself. No plot, no angst, just Shakarian taking a brief moment of respite in the middle of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep in Your Arms

From: Garrus 11.37 (N.SR2 sim cycle)  
Shepard, I'll be in a meeting w/ Victus till late. Co ordinating w/ Palaven so on Cipritine time. Don't wait up for me, I'll try not to wake you when I come up… or I'll sleep in the battery if you'd prefer? Get some rest, you deserve it.  
Love you, G.

From: Shepard 11.42 (N.SR2 sim cycle)  
G, don't worry about waking me up, Chakwas has ordered me to take some sleepers so I'll be out like a light. Still working on today’s report for now though, you want me to bring you two some coffee before I clock out? Love you too, S.

From: Garrus 11.50 (N.SR2 sim cycle)  
Don't worry about us, Traynor got us the good stuff (quarian energy drinks. No wonder Tali can hardly stay still!) before she finished up her evening shift. Get some rest; I'll be there when you wake up. G.

Shepard shut down her omni tool with a smile, and slowly stood up from the position at her desk that she'd been locked in for the past two hours. Writing up her official report on her visit to Dr. Brysons lab was hard, considering they were on their way to follow upon their leads right now, and writing a report for an unfinished mission was always a gamble on what would be important in a few hours and what could be ignored. Shepard knew her report had to be flawlessly detailed; they couldn't risk important details being forgotten in her haste to get to bed. But now she'd done as much as possible, and her bed was calling to her. It was a shame Garrus wasn't there with her, but she'd be too far gone in sleep soon to notice his absence. 

Shepard grimaced as she swallowed the too large pill, chasing it down with water to get rid of the bitter taste, and to try and keep it down. At least Garrus wasn't there to smirk as she struggled with swallowing the damn thing. She'd sworn him to secrecy from telling the crew that their commander hated swallowing pills, but that hadn't stopped his amused smile every time he witnessed it.

Shepard could already feel it working as she finished changing into pyjamas, the tiredness dragging her limbs towards her bed. She was thankful for Chakwas' 'suggestion' of a sleeping pill tonight, the promise of a restful, dreamless sleep ahead of her.

Her last thoughts before her head hit the pillow were of the lack of a turian next to her, and the probable unpleasant decisions he probably had to make while she slept.

 

It was a few hours later that Garrus left the war room and waited impatiently for the lift to take him up to Shepard's ( _their?_ ) cabin. He'd hated having to wear un-armoured military standard civvies for the QEC call to Palaven, but he was thankful for it now. No armour meant it was quicker, easier, and quieter to remove and get into bed. The half setting lights of the night shift in the Normandy's simulated day cycle didn't help with staying awake all the way to the top floor, nor did the near silence of the night shift's skeleton crew. But finally he was outside the cabin door, and Garrus asked EDI to make sure the lights stayed off when he walked in, hoping Shepard was sleeping and would stay that way while he got ready to join her.

Not bothering with his usual night routine, Garrus took off his civvies, put them in a container in the bathroom that would have then clean (or clean enough) by morning and crept towards the bed, determined not to wake the softly snoring woman currently sprawled across the mattress. 

The half empty glass by the side of the bed was evidence enough that she'd followed Chakwas' suggestion of a sleeping aid, but it showed too in her clothes left crumpled on the floor next to the bed, and that she hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. _Must be some quick working pills,_ he thought, gently lowering himself onto the small part of the bed not currently taken up with Shepard's outspread limbs. 

His weight creaked and shifted the mattress, and Shepard frowned slightly as she slowly woke. She buried her head in her pillow to try and keep consciousness at bay for a while longer. 

"Shh, it’s okay," Garrus whispered into her ear, and Shepard's frown was replaced with a sleepy half smile. "it’s just me, you can go back to sleep." 

"I know it’s you..." She mumbled, shifting from a starfish position in order to pull herself against him, "just wanted to... say hi…" 

"Mhmm," he murmured, his mandibles flaring in a sleepy but genuine smile, as he conceded to her nuzzling and put his arm over her waist, allowing the cuddle. 

"mm... 'sides it was cold..." she whispered into his plated chest. 

"Are you still cold? Here- let me put the duvet over you-" Garrus started to reach for the edge of the duvet, but her hand grabbed at his and pulled it back around her. 

"Not cold _any more_... You're here." As if to make her point she sleepily pressed herself closer to him, so he could feel her cool skin against his warm plates. 

"Okay, Shepard" he murmured softly in her ear, "time to sleep again now, mm?" 

"Sir, yes sir, sweetie. Love you." 

"Love you too.” He said in a soft voice, subharmonics thrumming in his chest, “Good night.” 

Garrus closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep, his arms cradling his wonderful girlfriend while she fell asleep in his arms. That night the both of them had pleasant dreams, an occurrence that was becoming too damn rare as the war endlessly raged on. 


End file.
